H4CK3RS
by Mac DyE
Summary: Une agence traque l'équipe d'Atlantis qui vit desormais sur Terre. Pourquoi? Vous le saurez bientot... Si vous êtes sages!
1. g33k1

_Bien, je sais que j'ai vingt-huit mille trucs en cours, mais cette fic m'a sauté à l'esprit comme ça, et je n'ai pu que l'écrire. A venir aussi : la suite de "Cours, Atlantis, Cours", mais ces temps-ci j'ai enormement de travail, alors désolée..._

_**Titre :** ..H4CK3RS.._

_**Auteur :** **Mac DyE** (moi!), que les plus calé(e)s d'entre vous connaissent comme **mcdye007**, ou tout simplement **MD** pour les intimes._

_**Résumé :** Une agence traque l'équipe d'Atlantis qui vit sur Terre désormais... Pourquoi? Vous le saurez bientot... Si vous êtes sages!_

_**Genre :** Euh... Délire psycho-sensoriel à la sauce asiatique (je bouffe que du suyiyaki et du teriyaki ces derniers temps, sans compter la dose de wasabi...) et un peu inspiré du vieux film "Les Experts" avec Redford (excellent film d'ailleurs)_

_**Rating :** K+ pour le moment..._

_**Saison :** la vingtieme surement... (ptdr) et pour mes fans : printemps car j'ai envie, et toc!_

_**Disclaimer :** prochaine fois que j'écris cette connerie comme quoi i'sont pas à moi, je tue quelqu'un à la MGM... et ce sera comme ça à chacune demes fics (i'vont tous mourir!!!)_

_**Note :** Les chapitres seront très courts, pour être plus simples et pour garder le suspense (niark niark niark...)et y'aura pas de slash... (moi qui voulait introduire mon ZelenLorne, c'est raté!)_

_**Note pour Isa :** pas de lemon prévu ici ;-)_

_**Note pour Charlie:** j'adore ton skyblog! _

_**Note pour Mimi:** Avec un peu d'avance (mais t'inquiète t'y aura droit tout ce week-end) JOYEUX NANI VERT SERT!_

_**Note pour Atch':** Il risque d'y avoir des choses entre Ronon et Teyla... Pitié pas tapeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr!!!! _TT

_**Note pour Syla :** Ben quoi, j'ai fait des notes pour les deux autres folasses, faut bien que j'en fasse une pour toi aussi, la blonde interne! ptdr_

* * *

Il sort du café, l'air détendu, une poche en papier à la main. Jean, veste en cuir, relax mais formel.

C'est forcement lui.

Le "cerveau" de cette histoire. Le seul capable de monter un coup pareil.

Je reprends le dossier. Tout ça me semble quand même étrange. Tout est marqué top secret. Sauf le fait que je doive les suivre. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont hackers.

Il arrive à l'arrêt de bus, s'assoit sur le banc, et ouvre sa poche pour en sortir un morceau de gâteau au chocolat. Ça non plus ce n'était pas marqué. Ce type mange tout le temps.

N'empêche, ils ont beau dire les patrons, je suis sur qu'ils nous ont calculés. Ça se voit. Ils sont trop cool, trop "j'me la coule douce".

Le bus arrive, il va pour monter dedans. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a fait un clin d'œil... Impossible.

Il grimpe, les portes se referment, le bus part, je le suis. Il est sensé descendre à la huitième avenue.

La voilà, cette fameuse avenue. Le bus s'arrête. Une mémé descend, un black à l'air pressé… Et le bus repart.

Où est-il? Il n'est pas descendu?

Je suis le bus pour m'assurer que je ne l'ai pas raté.

Nous revenons au point de départ. Merde, une heure à cavaler derrière le bus pour rien! J'attrape la radio.

"Patron, ici Delta 5. Je l'ai perdu."

"C'est impossible!"

"Et pourtant… Je ne sais pas comment il…"

"Laissez tomber pour le moment, j'envoie l'équipe cinquante-sept. Attelez-vous sur le deuxième."

Je prends le dossier et ouvre à la première page.

**Nom……………………….McKay**

**Prénom……………………Rodney**

**Nationalité………………...canadienne**

**Surnom……………………Rod**

**A.K.A……………………..g33k1**_ (1)_

Je rajoute quelques mots en bas…

"**Etat du suivi………………équipe 57**"

* * *

_(1) en bon anglois ça donne "geeky" et bon françois ça veut dire "intello" et ça me rapelle que mon dico france-angle date du vingtième siecle... avant ce bon vieux JC!_ O.o

**_Bon, vous connaissez le truc : _**

**_review t'as une suite, pas reviews t'as pas de suite (lol _XD)**


	2. d0ct0rB

_**Petites notes en vrac:**_

_**Mimi :** pas grave pour les reviews, j'te tapperais po... en attendant : ZOI-YEUX-N'ANE-I-VERT-CERF!!!! (oups, probleme d'hortaugraffe, O.o) (j't'avais bien dis que t'y aurais le droit tout les jours! lol) au fait, un Rodney en cuir, t'as du en voir un dans "McKay and Mrs Miller"... charmant n'est-ce pas? XD_

_**Atch' :** j'ai appelé Teyla, elle a confirmé (ptdr). Bon et la suite de Ronon, c'est pour quand?_

_**Syla :** toujours pareil, quand on en fait pour une, faut en faire pour les autres (ptdr) t'as interet à te rattraper pour la fic de Mimi! lol_

* * *

Trois jours plus tard. Dans les vieux quartiers abandonnés. J'attends.

Ces immeubles ne sont pas abandonnés pour tout le monde. Beaucoup de sans-papier ou de SDF viennent ici. Ils ont un endroit pour dormir. En plus maintenant ils ont un…

Ah, le voilà! Le numéro deux de l'équipe.

Ces derniers temps, il exerce illégalement pour pouvoir leur rapporter un peu de fric.

D'ailleurs c'est une question que je me suis toujours posé… Comment trouvent-ils l'argent pour leurs engins? Je ne pense pas que jouer les bons samaritains dans la ville leur rapporte énormément, surtout quand c'est auprès des plus pauvres…

Il monte dans sa Ford et démarre. Je le suis, de pas trop loin mais depas trop près.

Un quart d'heure de route plus tard, il s'arrête devant une maison où des enfants jouent dehors. Il sort de sa voiture et entre dans la maison.

Attendons, nous verrons bien.

Une heure plus tard, il est toujours dedans. Trois heures plus tard, idem. La nuit tombe, toujours pas là. Minuit… Ne pas s'endormir.

J'attrape mes jumelles et vérifie. Mais… Il ne semble pas être là!

Tant pis, je voulais attendre avant de l'interpeller, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je descends de la voiture et regarde la boite aux lettres. "Miller". Ça me dit quelque chose, mais...

Je frappe. Une jeune femme blonde m'ouvre.

"Bonsoir?"

"Excusez-moi, un homme est entré ici cette après-midi, j'aimerais le voir."

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux. Niveau délicatesse, j'ai déjà fait mieux.

"Je suis désolée, mais personne…"

Ah non, pas encore!

Je sors mon magnum et entre de force, n'écoutant pas les protestations.

Rez-de-chaussée, personne. Etage, personne. Nom d'un chien, où est passé ce mec!?

"Monsieur, excusez-moi, mais…"

Je me retourne vers la femme, nullement impressionnée par mon calibre.

"Quel est votre nom, madame?"

"Miller, Jeannie Miller."

"… Excusez moi, c'était une erreur."

Je ressors et entre dans la voiture. Quelle merde!!

Il est entré et s'est littéralement volati… La Ford… Elle a disparue!

Il a du attendre que j'entre pour se barrer! Et re-merde!

Bien, on passe au troisième. Attrapons le dossier.

**Nom……………………….Beckett**

**Prénom……………………Carson**

**Nationalité………………...écossaise**

**Surnom……………………Carsy**

**A.K.A……………………..d0ct0rB**

Je rajoute en bas…

"**Etat du suivi………………équipe 57**"

* * *

_Héhé, intrigué(e)s?? Et j'ai pas fini, lol!_

L'auteuse raconte sa vie : _vous savez quoi, l'autre jour je devais partir bosser (j'avais même dit à Atch' que c'était urgent et tout...) mais j'ai po pu! je sors de ma salle de bain, mon homme me choppe au vol avec un "et t'as pas conduite cette aprem?"_ **O.o**_ ...Merde... Hors il était 13h56 et j'avais conduite à ... 14h! Du coup j'ai pas bossé et mon patron m'a limite égorgé (grrrrr). Sinon, ben peut-être que j'irais à Limoges le 17 pour feter l'anniv à Mimi, mais bon je viens d'en parler au cheri qui a fait cette tete : _**-.-;**_ ...et qui m'as dit "t'es folle, c'est loin Limoges!"... Donc, c'est en cours de blablatage (on va se bourrer la tronche à coup de coquillage ptdr _**XD**


	3. colon3l

_Reeeeeee! Voici la suite! (**Mimi**, au fait, j't'ai pas dit...? ... JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREUH! ptdr)_

* * *

Gymnase de Sear Street. Ce coup-ci, il faut la jouer plus cool.

Encore une chance que je sois sportif, parce que le vélo d'intérieur, le rameur ou le steppeur, c'est vraiment la galère…

Le numéro trois est là, il fait sa séance de muscu aussi. Il est musclé, mais ça ne se voit pas quand il est habillé. Un ancien militaire surement. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

En tout cas, une chose est sure, c'est un dragueur. Il n'arrête pas de faire des sourires aux jolies filles.

Pour l'affaire du numéro deux, je me suis renseigné. Jeannie Miller est la sœur du numéro un. Elle l'a donc protégé. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai aucune preuve contre elle. Je ne peux même pas la faire chanter. Fait chier.

Ah, il va à la douche le dragueur. Allons-y donc.

J'entre dans les vestiaires. Il est déjà sous la douche. Je fais de même.

"Excusez-moi, vous auriez un peu de savon?"

Il me sourit et me tends le flacon.

"Bien sur, tenez."

"Merci."

"Vous venez souvent ici?"

"Honnêtement, c'est la première fois…"

"C'est vrai que vous ne verrez ni Carson ni Rod, ici…"

Mon sang se fige dans mes veines.

"Que… Je ne vois pas de quoi…"

Mon souffle se coupe, il m'a plaqué contre le carrelage, me tenant le bras gauche dans le dos.

"Ecoutez moi bien, souffle-t-il dans mon oreille, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et qui vous a embauché. Mais une chose est sûre, si vous continuez à leur tourner autour, ça va mal finir."

Je sens une douleur brusque, puis plus rien.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, plusieurs personnes sont autour de moi. Je ne suis plus sous la douche, mais sur un banc, dans les vestiaires.

"Ça va mon vieux? On vous a trouvé sous la douche, ça fait bien une heure que vous êtes dans les pommes…"

"Merde…"

Je sors. Je me suis encore fait avoir.

Je reprends la troisième feuille du dossier.

**Nom……………………….Sheppard**

**Prénom…………………….John**

**Nationalité………………...américaine**

**Surnom……………………Jo**

**A.K.A……………………..colon3l**

En bas, il a été rajouté d'une écriture qui n'est pas la mienne:

"**Etat du suivi………………lui foutre la paix**"

* * *

_Voili voilo! Le bouton review marche, z'avez qu'à le cliquer! lol XD_


	4. cz3chg33k

_**Charlie :** ahhh j'ai eu peur en voyant pas tes reviews, ptdr!! XD_

_**Mimi :** j'te refais pas le jeu de mots, j'attendrais demain, lol_

_**Atch, Syla :** bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!! _

* * *

Ils m'avaient dit que j'étais le meilleur, que c'était pour ça qu'ils m'avaient mis sur cette affaire. Mais quand on ne sait rien du gibier qu'on chasse, il y a de nombreuses chances pour le rater.

Je rentre chez moi. Appartement noir, dans un immeuble du centre ville. J'allume mon pc, et me connecte sur le serveur de l'agence. Je mets à jour le dossier.

En bas de la page, une enveloppe clignote. Qui peut bien m'envoyer un mail?

J'ouvre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**De :** _cz3ch-g33k_ **(1)**

**A :** _zlatokop_ **(2)**

**Objet :** (néant)

**Message :** Mon ami, veuillez excuser l'indélicatesse du _colon3l_ hier au gymnase. J'espère que cela ne troublera pas votre travail.

Amicalement,

_G33k1_ et _Cz3ch-g33k_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'en reste béat. Ces type sont même trouvé mon adresse mail!

Reprenons-nous. Ce "_g33k1_", il s'agit du numéro un… Et ce "_cz3ch-g33k_" …

Je cherche dans le dossier. Voilà!

**Nom……………………….Zelenka**

**Prénom……………………Radek**

**Nationalité………………...tchèque**

**Surnom……………………Rad**

**A.K.A……………………..cz3ch-g33k**

J'essaie de faire remonter l'IP, mais il est bien codé. Merde!

Mais je ne comprends pas. Ils pourraient très bien me faire taire…

Je décide de répondre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**De :** _l'ami_

**A :** _cz3ch-g33k_

**Objet :** RE : (néant)

**Message :** Je ne comprends pas votre démarche. Vous pourriez très bien vous débarrassez de moi. Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporte de me laisser fouiller dans votre vie?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'envoie et une réponse m'arrive cinq minutes plus tard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**De :** _cz3ch-g33k_

**A :** _l'ami_

**Objet :** Re : Re : (néant)

**Message :** Cela ne nous apporte rien, mais cela ne nous dérange pas non plus. Nous ne sommes pas les vils agitateurs que peuvent vous décrire vos supérieurs. Nous avons un travail à accomplir. Hacker votre système n'en faisait pas partie, mais je ne voulais pas que vous ayez une dent contre nous.

_Cz3ch-g33k_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je me sens stupide tout à coup. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. A vrai dire, je les vois là sous un autre jour.

Je vais continuer. Pas pour l'agence, pour moi. Pas pour les arreter, pour les connaitre. Des types aussi intelligents et classés top-secret par l'Etat ont forcement de bonnes raisons de devenir des hackers craints par le gouvernement.

Sur la feuille, j'inscris:

"**Etat du suivi………………personnel – à ne pas faire suivre à l'agence**"

* * *

**(1)** "czech geek", en français "intello tchèque"

**(2)** chercheur d'or en tchèque

_Voiliiiiiiiiiii!_

**L'auteuse raconte sa vie :**_ **du coup aujourd'hui j'ai publié trois chapitre de H4CK3RS (remerciez Mimi et Atch' qui m'ont bourré le crane toute la journée avec ça!), plus le delire MSN sur le compte des quatres folasses... rooh lala, je suis très prolifique! à Auchan y'avait un truc pour le nouvel an chinois, j'ai dévalisé le rayon bouffe asiatique! suyiyaki, teriyaki, maki, nems, sushis, nikuman, ramen, riz cantonais, nouilles sautées... aaaaaaaaaaah le paradis, on va bouffer chinois pendant deux mois (au grand désespoir de mon chéri) XD! et là, sinon, ben j'me garde les deux p'tites soeurs qui n'arretent pas de bouffer des mars et des snikers glacé (et le pire c'est qu'elles sont minces, sniff, et moi alors...)**_


	5. ath0s et S4TeD4

_Voilà le cinquième, sous les demandes très pressantes de **Mimi** et **Atch'** (tiens, il est là ton Ronon, t'inquiète pas!)_

_Pour celles qui sont plus curieuses que les autres, cette fic est en rapport avec les evenements étranges de "**L'Expérience**"..._

_Mais vous verrez plus tard!_

* * *

Le parc de la cinquième. D'un coté le collège St Andrew, de l'autre l'église du même nom.

Dans ce parc, les amoureux de tous les âges se réunissent. Et eux ne font pas exception à la règle.

Je crois que même sans les photos j'aurais pu les reconnaitre. Ils ne font vraiment pas américains.

Ils se baladent, main dans la main. Puis lui s'arrête. Il lui marmonne quelque chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils savent que je suis là.

Je sors de la voiture et vais m'asseoir plus loin, sur un banc à l'abri des regards.

Une demi-minute plus tard, deux mains puissantes se posent sur mes épaules, et elle apparaît en face de moi.

"Bonjour Jason."

"Mademoiselle…"

J'essaie de relever la tête mais l'homme placé derrière moi ne me laisse pas faire.

"Monsieur…" je grogne en abandonnant.

Elle s'assoit à cotés de moi, et hoche la tête en direction de son ami qui me lâche.

"Nous avons appris que vous aviez disparu de l'agence… Nous nous demandons pourquoi."

Je souris malgré moi. Décidemment, ils savent tout.

"Je… n'étais pas d'accord avec leurs méthodes."

"Mais alors pourquoi vous nous suivez toujours?" demande la montagne de muscles.

"Franchement? Je suis curieux."

Elle sourit et il ricane.

"Le colonel n'a peut-être pas été assez clair… Même la curiosité ne vous est pas permise. Nous ne pouvons pas nous risquer à vous avoir derrière nous constamment."

"Mais votre ami m'a dit…"

"Il a dit que cela ne nous dérangeait pas, mais il n'a pas dit que vous pouviez faire cela."

"Quoi donc?"

"Prendre cette affaire come personnelle."

Silence. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas compris mon point de vue.

"Ecoutez… Vous et votre équipe, mon but premier était de vous arreter et de vous livrer à l'agence. Mais je reconnais que vous êtes plus intelligents que moi. Je suis tout bonnement incapable de vous attraper…"

"Mais il est vrai que vous êtes le seul capable de nous suivre comme ça."

Je ris.

"Peut-être. Toujours est-il que vous m'intriguez, vous tous; vous êtes marqués secret défense et vous faites peur à l'état. Je ne sais pas exactement jusqu'ou vont vos agissements, ni d'où vous venez, mais ça m'intéresse. Si vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi, allez-y. Mais sachez qu'aussi non, je continuerais à me renseigner sur vous. Pour l'agence, je suis un fuyard, ils n'hésiteront pas à me tuer, alors je n'ai plus rien à perdre."

Elle hoche la tête.

"Ça se tient… Mais nous verrons bien comment évolueront les choses."

Elle se lève, l'embrasse et ils repartent.

Je ne comprends pas grand choses. Mais une chose est certaine pour moi. Ces deux là ne sont pas terriens. Le NID s'intéresse trop à eux pour ça.

Je retourne à ma voiture et regarde les fiches.

**Nom……………………….Emmagan**

**Prénom……………………Teyla**

**Nationalité………………...inconnue**

**Surnom……………………Tey**

**A.K.A………………………-ath0s-**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Nom……………………….Dex**

**Prénom……………………Ronon**

**Nationalité………………...inconnue**

**Surnom……………………Ron**

**A.K.A……………………..S4TeD4**

Je soupire. Il va falloir que j'utilise leurs armes contre eux. Le hack.

"**Etat du suivi………………recherche dans système du NID**"

* * *

_Et tac, un de plus! _

_**Laura :** désolée de pas continuer notre fic (sniiiif pas tapeeeer!!!) je m'y mets tout de suite, promis!_


	6. M4J0R

_Encore une... Pour les fans du beau Evan Lorne!_

* * *

Bar "Chez Angus"**(1)**. Dans le fond de la salle, des billards. Et au billard, un grand brun.

"Hé, Ev, à toi!"

Il sourit au grand blond.

"Ouaip…"

J'avale ma bière et regarde le jeu. Il a une belle avance sur son camarade.

Il me regarde.

"Beau jeu" lui dis-je.

"Merci"

Je commande une deuxième bière.

"Aaron, à toi."

"Bof, j'laisse tomber. Et j'dois rentrer en plus. A la prochaine!"

Le dit Aaron se barre.

"Ev" se tourne vers moi.

"Vous jouez?"

"OK"

La partie commence.

"Vous êtes Jason pas vrai? Jason Trivette?"

"Oui. Et vous? Vous êtes le "major"?"

Il ricane.

"Exact."

Il joue et se tourne vers moi.

"Vous voulez quoi au juste?"

"Tout savoir."

"Pour le déballer à la presse?"

"Pour savoir pourquoi j'ai abandonné mon boulot."

Cette fois il rit franchement.

"OK. Je vais vous donner une partie de l'histoire. Y'a un an de ça, j'étais sur une base militaire. Un jour, un gars est arrivé. Il avait subit une opération esthétique et ressemblait parfaitement à l'un des nôtres. Il a même tenté de tuer un de mes supérieurs. Après, un autre a fait pareil et a saboté certains engins. Des dizaines de personnes sont mortes. Et en fait, tout ça avait été organisé pour que notre patronne démissionne."

J'écoute avec attention.

"Et alors…?"

Il tire et rentre sa dernière boule.

"Et alors c'est la fin de la partie. A une prochaine fois!"

Et il s'en va.

Je range tout, paye mes bières et monte dans ma voiture.

**Nom……………………….Lorne**

**Prénom……………………Evan**

**Nationalité………………...américaine**

**Surnom……………………Ev**

**A.K.A……………………...M4J0R**

**Etat du suivi……………… **…

Je réfléchis et marque : "** ….approche positive**."

* * *

**(1)** et oui, comme Angus McGyver! (quoi, vous saviez pas qu'il s'appelait Angus? la honte!) 

_Bon, ça c'est fait, demain la suite (peut-être)..._


	7. oORmeeOo

_Voilà le septième chapitre de la partie "découverte"... Après on passe aux choses sérieuses._

_**Syla :** je suis fière de toi, tu as rattrapé ton retard (reste à faire la même chose pour la fic de **Mimi**, ptdr)_

_**Mimi :** ben, comme je te l'ai pas dit aujourd'hui... JOYEUX BIRTHDAY!_

_**Atch' :** j'ai fait des notes pour les deux autres folasses, alors bon... bisouxxxx!_

* * *

Elle est vraiment très belle. Si elle était célibataire, je crois que j'aurais tenté ma chance. Manque de pot… Elle ne l'est pas. 

Apparement, faire les magasins l'eclate. Pas vraiment mon trip, mais après tout je suis un homme.

Elle regarde une vitrine quand je me decide à lui parler. Je me met à coté d'elle, faisant mine d'observer la vitrine aussi.

"Mademoiselle Cadman?"

Elle jette un coup d'œil vers moi et esquisse un sourire.

"Alors c'est vous le pot de glue?"

"Il semblerait."

"C'est quoi déjà votre nom?"

"Jason Trivette."

"Enchantée… Carson m'a parlé de vous. Je pense que vous savez maintenant que nous vous surveillons autant que vous nous surveillez."

"Moui… Un charmant jeu de cache-cache, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle ricane.

"Vous savez, depuis que nous sommes arrivés, il y en a eu des types comme vous… On a fini par les surnommer les "chercheurs d'or"... Parce qu'ils cherchent beaucoup mais ne trouvent pas grand chose. Les trois-quart du temps, ils ne trouvaient rien."

"Comme dans le mail…"

"Pardon?"

"Le mail que vous m'aviez envoyé. En destinataire, il y avait marqué "chercher d'or" en tchèque."

"Vous parlez le tchèque?"

"Très peu."

Elle se tourne vers moi.

Je me decide à jouer franc-jeu.

"Vous n'êtiez pas en poste sur la Terre, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle ouvre de grands yeux.

"Comment…"

"Comment je le sais? J'ai travaillé au NID. Je connais de nom le programme StarGate. Et pour que ces crétins vous suivent…"

Elle soupire.

"Je crois que nous avons beaucoup à apprendre de vous, monsieur Trivette. A une prochaine fois!"

Elle se retourne et part.

Elle est decidement très belle. Je comprends pourquoi le doc est fiancé à elle.

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, je relis la dernière fiche du dossier.

**Nom………………………Cadman**

**Prénom……………………Laura**

**Nationalité………………...américaine**

**Surnom……………………Lolo**

**A.K.A……………………...oO.R-mee.Oo**

Et pour la dernière ligne en bas…

**Etat du suivi………………interessant**

**

* * *

**

_Demain, on passe aux choses sérieuses! niark niark!_

**L'auteuse en mode ****ma-vie.fr : _hier, boufaille de chinoiseries! mais evidemment (pour gacher le tableau...) mon cher et tendre crétin d'homme arrive avec sa gueule enfarinée et nous annonce "Y'a plus de fioul!"..._O.o_ ... Les chauffages étaient froids, l'eau chaude 'a p'us. Et cette putain de cheminée se trouvant dans le coin cuisine...GRUMPFFF! Bref, pas terrible. Heureusement, il a réussi à s'arranger, et on va avoir une livraison de fioul Lundi. En attendant, glagla. Le pire c'est que j'ai passer l'hiver à lui dire : "vérifie le niveau du fioul, verifie le niveau...". Que dal. Je le hais des fois. Un vrai blond celui-là! XD_**


	8. L'Accident

_**Mimi :** HAPPY NANIVERSAIRE!!!! (encore demain et pis c'est fini, t'inquiete!) XD_

_((pour info, le pseudo de Laura, **oO.R-mee.Oo** se pronoce "are-mi"… donc ça donne "army", "armée" en français!;-) voilà... ))_

_**Note :** je sais que pour le moment vous comprenez rien, mais c'est fait é-xeu-pré! lol_

* * *

Une bonne semaine plus tard, je me décide enfin à aller fouiner chez la sœur de McKay. L'interroger, fouiller… On improvisera sur place.

Je descend les marches de l'immeuble. Quelque chose…

Je me tourne, mais non, rien. Je dois avoir des halus.

J'arrive au rez-de-chaussée. Encore ce mouvement. Mais quand je me tourne, plus rien. C'est bizarre. Par pure conscience professionnelle, je vais verifier dans les couloirs qu'il n'y a rien. Quelqu'un me tire brusquement par le bras, et j'entends une explosion devant l'immeube.

"ça, ça vous était destiné l'ami. C'est votre voiture qui vient de sauter."

La personne me repousse en avant et part en courant. Le temps que je me releve, il n'y a plus personne.

Je me masse la nuque et vais voir dehors. Un grand truc cramé-explosé m'attends.

C'était bel et bien ma voiture. Si on ne m'avait pas occupé à ce moment-là, je serais mort dedans. J'aurais explosé avec elle.

Mon téléphone sonne. Un message écrit.

"_Ceux qui ont fait ça n'ont pas apprécié votre départ. Pour eux, vous êtes mort dans l'explosion. Faites en sorte qu'ils continuent à le croire, où il recommenceront, mais sans vous rater._"

Pas de signature et un numéro codé. Impossible de rappeler.

Pourtant, je sais qui m'a sauvé.

J'ai reconnu sa voix.

Le _colon3l_.

C'est l'équipe à McKay qui m'a empecher de crever là-dedans.

Je n'ai plus qu'à recuperer mon pc en vitesse ainsi que toutes mes données.

Ma vie sera désormais celle d'un fantome. Heureusement que je n'ai plus de famille, et encore moins d'amis.

Lorsque j'ai tout recuperé, je me dirige là où je sais que je pourrais trouver refuge, même si elle ne s'attend vraiment pas à me voir. Mais c'est la seule dont j'ai l'adresse.

_Jeannie Miller_.

* * *

_Voilà, c'était le chapitre transition... Maintenant ça va secouer!! héhé..._

_**L'auteure en mode my-life-d'abord :** fatiguééééééééée! j'ai fini de taper la fic avec Laura à 1h du mat'... Et en plus, ce matin, je m'appretais à faire un **GROS** dodo jusqu'à midi, lorsque bring-bada-blang (**O.o**) , ma mère arrive en mode pétage-de-plomb-colère à cause de ce gros c°° qui me sert de beau-père (euuuurk). Bref, coltinage de petites soeurs + Nana (ma best friend) + JC (mon cousin et fiancé de Nana) + mum + le zincou à mon homme... Quand ils sont partis à 15h... OUUUUF!!... Du coup j'suis partie bosser...**XD**... sniff **TT** la vie est dure avec les feignasses comme moi..._


	9. Le Renouveau

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews!_

_D'ailleurs, à ce propos, sachez que je ne ferais plus les petites notes en bas de pages (les "**spécial reviews**") car déjà que j'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire, les mettre à jour ça devient une autre histoire… Je les continuerais sur les fics où j'ai déjà commencé à le faire, mais pas pour les nouvelles._

_**Autre petite note :** je sais que la fin des "**Amours Interdits**" traine un peu (**Charlie**, arrête de taper sur l'ordi, ça les fera pas arriver plus vite!!), mais là j'avoue que j'ai l'inspiration pour TOUT sauf pour ça!... Mais je vais faire un effort surhumain pour vous la livrer (ptdr)_

_Bon, sur ce, je vous raconterais le reste de ma vie après._

* * *

Date : 5 avril **(1)**

Sujet : Le renouveau…

Texte : J'ai décidé de créer ce journal pour me rappeler de tout, mais surtout pour qu'il reste des traces après ma mort, car à cette vitesse…

Je suis actuellement en train de compiler toute mes données pour en faire un fichier unique. Comme ça, je n'aurais plus besoin d'emmener tout mes dossiers et mon pc si je bouge encore. Une petite clé USB et hop! Le tour est joué.

Il y a une semaine, c'était l'attentat qui m'a couté ma voiture et ma vie publique. Légalement je suis mort. Mais en vérité, merci les H4ck3rs. Vous vous demandez de qui il s'agit? En trois mots : l'équipe à McKay. C'est leur nom. H4ck3rs.

Après l'incident, je me suis rendue chez Jeannie Miller. Elle ne semblait pas surprise outre mesure. Elle a bien compris mon problème et m'a hébergé quelques jours dans son grenier, qui d'ailleurs est très bien aménagé. Grace à elle, je vais bientôt commencer une correspondance via mail avec son frère. A ce qu'il parait, ils ont besoin de ma "participation". Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire, mais ça doit être énorme.

Pour en revenir à madame Miller, je suis resté chez elle durant trois jours. Puis quelqu'un a essayé de la tuer. Je soupçonne l'agence d'être derrière tout ça. Mais heureusement pour elle, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je sois là. Je l'ai sauvé… Et maintenant c'est l'armée qui s'occupe de sa protection. Je pense que c'est le SGC qui s'occupe d'elle et de sa famille désormais.

Et moi? Je ne suis pas resté chez les Millers.

J'ai trouvé refuge dans les sous-sols d'une église, dans la périphérie de la ville.

Ici, personne ne pensera à me chercher, et, surtout, personne ne sait que je suis là.

J'ai tout de même continué mes recherches sur cette bande de zigotos.

Sheppard, Lorne et Cadman sont des militaires. Respectivement Colonel, Major et Lieutenant.

McKay et Zelenka sont des scientifiques, le premier est spécialisé en astrophysique et le second est ingénieur en physique quantique avancée. Deux génies, avec des doctorats en-veux-tu-en-voilà… Même Einstein serait à la traine.

Beckett est un docteur des plus classique, mis à part qu'il est lui aussi surdoué : il connaît presque toute les spécialisations médicales sur le bout des doigts. Le doc ultime quoi.

En ce qui concerne Dex et Emmagan… Aucune trace dans les fichiers de cette planète. J'en conclu donc que ce sont des civils venus d'autres planètes.

Si mes sources sont exactes, les hackers seraient tous arrivés aux Etats-Unis il y a six mois. Et ils ont commencé à faire parler d'eux il ya 4 mois. Toutes les agences sont sur leur dos : FBI, NID, IOA… même la CIA. J'ai même entendu dire qu'Interpol et le KGB les cherchaient. Ce n'est quand même pas n'importe quoi.

En ce qui concerne le projet Stargate, j'ai réussi à trouver des news. Tout est en suspension. Les contacts avec Atlantis sont coupés.

Sauf que je ne sais pas ce qu'est Atlantis. Surement une division du projet StarGate.

En attendant, je viens d'obtenir un rendez-vous officieux avec un haut fonctionnaire. Un ancien du SGC.

Le général Georges Hammond.

* * *

**(1)** me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai mis cette date, c'est juste parce que c'est l'anniv' à mon brother... (mon chti "poulet", ce qui a fait péter de rire Atch'...) 

_**L'auteuse aime bien raconter sa life... :** et oui, aujourd'hui c'est la tant décriée St Valentin! hum_ **-.-;** ... _ici c'est un jour comme un autre. On travaille, on travaille, point barre. Sauf que comme l'année dernière on s'est fiancés mon homme et moi, cette année j'ai dit "c'est nos 1 an de fiançailles!" (me demandez pas à quand le mariage, parce que ça risque de jamais arrivé... grumpf...) donc, la MD s'est mise en ROBE!! ..._**O.o**_... oui-oui, z'avez bien lu, ce n'est pas un délire du à un trop plein de slash lemonesque venus de SGA, c'est la pure vraie vérité... et, en deux mots, si j'attrape celui qui a créé les robes courtes serrées... JE L'ETTRIIIIIIIPPE!!!_ **XD **_grrr... mais bon, sinon, tout va bien (ou presque) et j'ai enfin recommencé le dessin (même si c'est pas bô, moi z'aime définé!)... _

_voilou! _


	10. La Rencontre

_**Laura, Charlie :** merki pour les reviews! (au fait **Charlie**, ne fait pas l'innocente, je sais que c'est toi qui me réclame la suite des "**Amours Int.**", je t'ai vu! _XD)...

* * *

Le parc de la cinquième, encore. C'est ici que j'avais rencontré -ath0s- et S4TeD4. Ça remonte maintenant à deux mois. 

Je m'assois sur le même banc et ouvre le journal. Rien d'intéressant, mais y'a rien de mieux pour passer inaperçu.

J'entends des gamines qui jouent. Elles passent devant moi. "Grand-père, on peut aller jouer là?"

"Allez-y, mais je veux vous voir!"

Les petites sont toutes contentes. Le "grand-père" s'assoit à coté de moi.

"Je suis Georges Hammond."

Je me tourne et voit un bonhomme chauve à l'air sympathique.

"Jason Trivette…"**(1)**

"Enchanté! C'est vous qui aviez besoin de me parlez?"

"Exact, mon général."

"Allons, allons, je suis à la retraite, appelez-moi Georges!"

Je souris.

"Appelez-moi _zlatokop_…"**(2)**

Il rit.

"Je vois. Vous voulez que je vous parle d'eux, n'est-ce pas? C'est vous qui les suivez? Je serais curieux de savoir à quelle agence vous étiez rattaché…"

"C.I.A. … Mais, il y a longtemps, je faisais partie du N.I.D. C'est là que j'ai entendu parler du projet StarGate."

Hammond hoche la tête et se retourne totalement vers moi.

"Que voulez-vous savoir?"

"C'est quoi, Atlantis?"

"Atlantis? Une cité sur une autre planète, où un groupe rattaché au projet SG a été envoyé. Les premières années, ils ne pouvaient pas revenir. Puis nous avons construit notre vaisseau Terrien…"

"Le Daedalus? J'en ai entendu parler…"

"Oui, le Daedalus. Plus tard, grâce à un système trouvé par Carter et McKay, les voyages entre la Terre et Atlantis ne prenaient plus qu'un quart d'heure. Après… Je n'en sais pas plus. Comme j'étais à la retraite, beaucoup d'information m'ont été interdites. Ils n'ont pas emprunté ce système, ça j'en suis sur, où alors quelqu'un les a aidé. Mais je sais que si eux sont là, la cité est sans commandement. Ils ont pris un risque énorme. Cela doit en valoir le coup."

J'assimile le tas d'informations.

Il se lève.

"Je suis navré, monsieur Trivette, mais je dois rentrer, mes petites-filles ont leur devoirs à faire…"

"Une dernière question… Pourquoi m'avoir dit tout ça? Je pourrais très bien être un gars d'une agence qui cherche à les mettre derrière les barreaux?"

"Parce que vous avez employé le terme _zlatokop_. Aucun des autres types qui étaient derrière eux n'a pu l'employé de son vivant. Si vous êtes encore en vie, c'est qu'ils ont plus ou moins confiance en vous."

Je reste pensif à cette dernière phrase.

"Au fait, une dernière chose…"

"Oui?"

"Le docteur Weir était à la fois leur amie et leur dirigeante. Sachez que sa mort ne restera pas impunie."

Et il part.

Une fois retourné dans mon sous-sol, je me creuse les méninges.

Le docteur Weir? Leur dirigeante? Je n'ai aucune note sur cette…

Par tout les dieux! Je me souviens de la phrase du major Lorne au bar…

_"… en fait, tout ça avait été organisé pour que notre patronne démissionne."_

Voilà pourquoi ils sont là.

Car, faute de la faire démissionner, ceux qui ont fait ça ont tué leur dirigeante…

* * *

**(1)** au fait, quelqu'un saurait-il de quelle autre série vient ce nom de famille? (la gagnante gagne... euh... ben le droit de lire mon prochain chapitre XD) 

**(2)** "chercheur d'or" en tchèque, voit quelque chapitres plus tôt.

_Pitié, tuez pas moi pour avoir tuer Liz! _**TT**_ ... Le petit bouton "reviews" aide à la circulation du sang, si-si!_

_**L'auteures vous raconte sa vie (vous pouvez passer si ça vous interresse pas...) :** hier, tout le monde le sais, c'était la saint-valentin (_**-.-;**_). Donc, je m'attendais à une soirée "miam-télé-ordi-dodo", quand mon homme, en sortant du boulot, me dit : "On va au ciné? Y'a TAXI 4!"..._**O.o**_ ... "Vraiment?"_

_La MD, aussi étonnée que l'homme veuille aller au ciné qu'impatiente de voir le bô Emilien dans T4XI, accepte._

_Resultats des courses, ce film est trop marrant, et Frederic Dienfenthal est trop beau. (c'est simple, mon mec fantasmait sur la bagnole, moi c'était plutot sur l'acteur _**XD**_). En plus, mon chéri m'a payé le McDo... youpi! (et pour les anti-mcdo-et-anti-américains : je m'en fous, moi j'aime ça les potatoes avec une bonne salade au poulet croustillant_ **:p**


	11. Le message

_Merci pour les reviews! Tout le monde a trouvé la bonne série (et moi qui pensais être la seule débile à regarder ça! **;p** )._

_**Laura**, arrête avec X-files, y'a PAS de perso de X-files! Ptdr… **XD**_

_Allez, voici une suite, courte certes, mais c'est une suite!_

* * *

Date : 10 avril

Sujet : Recherches

Texte : Je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles des H4ck3rs. Après ce que m'a dit Hammond, je me pose encore plus de questions.

Que s'est-il passé sur Atlantis? Leur dirigeante est-elle vraiment morte, ou ai-je extrapolé? Que font-ils ici? Pourquoi sont-ils devenus ce qu'ils sont?

Trop de questions, pas de réponses.

J'ai fait quelques recherches, mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. Elizabeth Weir est (ou était) une diplomate renommée. L'armée l'a employée pour diriger les civils de la mission Atlantis. Mais c'est tout ce que je sais.

En cherchant des trucs sur la mission Atlantis dans les dossiers du NID, j'ai trouvé la trace d'un autre type, le colonel Steven Caldwell, commandant du Daedalus. Il semblerait qu'il ait disparu. Personne ne sait où il se trouve. En tout cas sur Terre. J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. C'est surement lui qui dirige Atlantis à l'heure qu'il est.

Au moment où j'écris, un mail vient de m'arriver.

Je laisse donc ce journal de coté, je continuerais demain, si je suis toujours en vie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**De :** _g33k1_

**A :** _zlatokop_

**Objet :** réponse tardive

**Message :** Désolé du retard, mais nous avons eu quelques problèmes. Une fois qu'ils ont pensé vous avoir éliminé, ils ont essayé de s'en prendre à nous. Pour Jeannie, je vous remercie. Vous avez été là au bon moment. Cela prouve votre bonne foi, et je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de passer à l'étape supérieure. Dans deux jours, nous viendrons vous chercher. Ne nous demandez pas comment nous savons que vous êtes là, nous avons juste retracé votre IP et fait quelques déductions. Je vous enverrais un autre mail plus tard. Amicalement.

_G33k1_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

_Bien, voilà pour le moment, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de beaucoup taper de texte ce week-end, vu que j'ai du monde à la maison (encore!...O.o...) et du boulot (beaucoup!)._

**_Instant pub : allez lire la fic de Clio, "_Le Grand Reveil_", et aussi celle de Bayas, "_Apparences_", et pis aussi celle de Navis, "_Les Méandres du Temps_", et pis, et pis,... Bref, lisez toutes les fics de FFnet, et après dites-m'en des nouvelles! XD_**


	12. Le Groupe

_Merci pour les reviews!_

_**Laura :** je crois qu'on va t'amener ta camisole et tu va aller faire un gros dodo… oui, avec Mulder, c'est ça… lol_

_**Charlie :** ben oui c'est Roro pourquoi? (**XD**)_

_**Clio :** tu peux rester autant que tu veux… mais gare à ne pas t'endormir (ptdr)_

_**Note pour Syla :** je ne sais pas si tu lis vraiment mes fics… à vrai dire j'en ai pas l'impression… raaaaah la honte, une folasse qui lit pas les fics des autres folasses! Mais quand ça te retombera dessus, il sera trop tard (rire sadique de sorcière sadomaso…)_

* * *

Je tremble. Pourquoi je tremble? Je n'en sais rien.

Je me sens aussi nerveux que si c'était mon premier rendez-vous. L'horreur. Me voilà comme une pucelle…

Trois coups sont frappés à la porte.

Je me lève et ouvre.

Sheppard et Lorne.

Ils entrent, referment la porte.

"Et ben mon vieux, c'est une coquette demeure que vous avez là…"

"Merci Sheppard, mais…"

"Stop! Puisque désormais vous faites plus ou oins parti des nôtres, il faut s'appeler par nos surnom!"

Je reste interdit. C'est un gamin ou quoi?

"Alors, moi c'est Jo, lui c'est Ev… Et vous, on va dire… Jaz. Ça vous va?"

Je hoche la tête. C'est un boulet, mais un boulet militaire qui peut vous mettre KO. Ne pas le contrarier.

Nous embarquons mes affaires.

Dehors, une camionnette noire. On se croirait dans un film d'espionnage des années 90. Ou même dans X-Files.**(1) **C'est marrant et inquiétant en même temps.

Je monte à l'arrière.

"Bonjour Jason."

"Teyla, Ronon… ça faisait longtemps."

Elle sourit mais lui ne me regarde même pas.

La camionnette démarre.

Le silence dure bien 10 minutes, puis j'essaye d'engager la conversation.

"Alors, vous venez d'où exactement?"

Ronon me fusille du regard.

"En quoi ça vous intéresse?"

"Curiosité…"

"De toute façon, lance Lorne depuis l'avant du véhicule, il en sait déjà beaucoup."

Teyla sourit à nouveau.

"Je viens d'une planète nomme Athos. Nous sommes d'humbles commerçants, fiers et braves."

"Et comment vous êtes arrivée sur Atlantis?"

Deuxième regard-mitraillette.

"A cause des Wraiths…"

"Des quoi?"

Ronon ricane.

"Vous le saurez bien assez tôt."

"Ah? Et comment?"

Le véhicule s'arrête et la porte latérale s'ouvre sur McKay.

Il tient une radio à la main. Je vois, tout était sur écoute…

"Comment? Mais vous allez les rencontrer!"

"Hein?"

"Oui! Nous repartons sur Atlantis demain!"

* * *

**(1)** dédicace à Laura XD

_Voilà! Au fait, j'ai une grande nouvelle : je suis la bête-béta-lectrice (..._**O.o**_...)de **Mimi **sur sa_ _suite de "L'enfant des Lumières"!! Happy la **MD**!_ **XD**


	13. Explications

_Hello! Merci pour vos reviews! _

_**Syla**, je suis fière de toi, tu t'es rattrapée!__ **Mimi**, désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là ce soir pour ta fête d'anniversaire… **Atch'**, soigne-toi bien!_

_Merci à **Bayas** d'avoir lu mes fics, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! Mais pour la fic où John tue Roro, en fait c'est une deathfic que j'ai écrit moi (j'avais un peu bidouillé dans "Bloquée…") et je la publierais peut-être bientôt…(rroooh… je me spoile moi-même…) En tout cas, si t'attends la fin pour "les Olympians", tu risques d'attendre looooongteeeeeemps… _

_Merci aussi à **Clio**, **Laura** et **Charlie** d'être fideles au poste!_

_Voici la suite bourrée d'explications… ou presque!_

* * *

Une cabane dans les bois.

Pas possible? Si.

Leur lieu de rassemblement est une grande cabane de chasseur au milieu de nulle part.

Laura vient me voir.

"C'est beau pas vrai?"

Devant, se dresse un grand lac.

"Magnifique."

Carson s'approche de nous et demande:

"Alors, comment vous sentez-vous?"

"Je suis là depuis deux heures à peine… Mais pour le moment, je me pose surtout beaucoup de questions…"

"Du genre?"

"Je veux tout savoir en fait… Depuis le début."

Ils se regardent et Carson hoche la tête. Laura s'en va.

"Venez maintenant, elle va les appeler. Je crois qu'on doit vous donner certaines cartes, sinon vous ne pourrez pas jouer…"

Je soupire. Mon cœur s'accélère imperceptiblement. Enfin, je vais tout savoir.

Nous entrons dans la cabane. Autour de la grande table, ils sont tous réunis.

"Asseyez-vous…"

Je m'exécute.

Rodney, en bout de table, commence son exposé.

"Bien, il y a de cela quelques temps encore, nous étions tous en poste sur la cité d'Atlantis."

"Dans la galaxie de Pégase" ajoute Radek.

"Exact. Au bout de quatre années, nous avons eu un problème. Sheppard a été blessé gravement, et disons qu'à cause d'une… erreur, Carson et moi étions les principaux suspects."

Le canadien jette un regard entendu au doc, qui sourit timidement, puis continue son speech.

"Il a été découvert par la suite que le criminel était un _faux_ Ronon, qui avait eu droit à une très belle chirurgie esthétique. Il comptait ainsi diviser les membres de l'équipe pour pouvoir se débarrasser plus facilement du docteur Weir."

"Votre dirigeante?"

"Oui, et c'était aussi une grande amie. Après cet incident, nous n'avons plus eu de problèmes pendant à peu près six mois…"

Il soupira.

"Puis cette fois-ci, nous avons eu droit à un _faux_ moi… Il s'est servi de mes… relations avec Carson pour pouvoir avoir accès à certains médicaments…"

"Ces mêmes médicaments étaient à base de morphine, et une grande dose peut être mortelle" m'explique Teyla.

"Ah… Et?"

"Et… ma copie a mis une quantité importante de ces médicaments dans les boissons d'Elizabeth…"

* * *

_Tortionnaire moi? Jamais! La suite des explications au prochain épisode._

_Au fait, Joyeux anniversaire à **Navis**!_


	14. Suite des Explications

_Treizième chapitre! C'est là première fois que je vais aussi loin (peut-être parce que c'est des petits chapitres…)_

_En tout, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : plus vous posez de questions, plus y'aura de mystères! (ouark ouark ouark, l'est cinglée la **MD**! XD)_

* * *

_"Et… ma copie a mis une quantité importante de ces médicaments dans les boissons d'Elizabeth…"_

Silence…

"Elle… elle est morte alors?"

Il baisse la tête et élude la question.

"Lorsque nous nous sommes aperçu de ce qu'il s'était passé, nous avons voulu interroger le faux moi… Mais il s'est suicidé avant. Nous n'avons rien pu obtenir."

John prend le relais de l'explication.

"C'est là que nous avons décidé de hacker le système informatique du SGC, pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas un lien avec ces… tentatives réussies d'infiltration."

Tout en écoutant, Evan sort son pc portable et commence à pianoter. Rodney soupire et explique :

"Il a fallu que notre cher Lorne ici présent nous apprenne à tous les rudiments du web et ses défauts cachés. Radek et moi avions déjà l'esprit scientifique avancé, donc ça a été un jeu d'enfant. Mais pour Teyla, Ronon et notre chère Sheppard, c'était la pire des catastrophes…"

Carson grimace et prend la parole à son tour.

"En attendant, John et Evan ont réussis à s'infiltrer dans le réseau secret-défense de ce beau pays… Et on a eu un problème. Il y avait un mouchard dans notre système informatique."

John continue.

"Nous pensions que tout était perdu… Mais nous avons trouvé une aide inattendue au SGC."

"Hammond?"

"Non, mieux que ça. Woolsey."

"Pardon?..."

Il plaisante là… Je connais ce Woolsey, le membre de l'IOA, c'est un ancien du FBI… C'est un des planqués du gouvernement. Un emmerdeur aussi. C'est tout bonnement impossible…

"Si-si, c'est bien lui… En fait, il a fait une fausse manip (_à ces mots, Radek ricane méchamment_) et on s'est plus ou moins retrouvés… Nez à nez. Enfin si on peut dire ça pour du hackage."

Evan s'énerve sur sa souris. Rodney s'en rends compte.

"Un problème, major?"

"Quelqu'un s'est introduit sur le serveur protégé. On a un mouchard depuis près d'un demi-heure…"

"Et alors?"

"Ils nous ont repérés."

Rodney sursaute, les yeux ronds de surprise, puis se reprends et frappe dans ses mains.

"Allez, hop hop hop, on s'active!"

Tout le monde se lève et une grande agitation remplit désormais la cabane.

Je ne comprends pas.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

John me fait un clin d'œil et sourit.

"On s'en va mon grand!"

* * *

_Bon... Alors, on continue ou pas?_

_(ouark ouark ouark, j'vous ai encore laissé en plan! XD)_


End file.
